Guide:Ninja Gaiden (Xbox)-Chapter 12
Run to the middle of the room, and press X to grab the sword that Doku dropped. Congratulations, you've just received the Kitetsu. This is basically an ancient cursed Japanese sword that holds extreme power. The unfortunate disadvantage of the Kitetsu is that it has a life drain, which plummets your health bar to the absolute minimum. - NOTE: The only way to counter the life drain effect is to equip the Armlet of Tranquility, which is given to you by Muramasa after you have given him 40 Golden Scarabs. By combining the regenerative health bonus of the armlet, and the life draining effect, they can cancel each other out. Still, the Kitetsu is not the most powerful sword in the game, and is only effective if you manage to learn some of the key moves in its techniques list. After snatching the sword, you can head back down the stone elevator and save your game. Once you're ready, head back up to the fighting arena. Go straight ahead, and enter the doorway. In the lower left corner of the room is Golden Scarab #1. Once you've grabbed that, head to the north end, and hit the switch against the wall. It should lower 3 key platforms above. Now here comes the Platform Puzzle. Here's what you have to do, and the steps are listed in a numerical order. Follow them exactly, or you may have trouble getting by: __________________________ | X | - Head back out to the main room, jump on the | | platform, and hit the 1 switch. |* | - Run over, and hit the 2 switch. It should | | lower the X platform. | | - Go to 1 platform, and wall run to the * | | platform. Then, wall corner run to the X | | platform. |1 ^ 2| - Hit the X switch, it'll bring a platform |__________________________| over to your location. - Jump across to the stone ledge, and open the chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. - Jump to the new platform which was brought over, and hit its switch. This will bring down the ^ platform. - Leap down to ground level, and sprint over onto the 2 platform. Wall corner jump to the ^ platform. Wall run up, and on the second stone ledge is Golden Scarab #2. - Now, jump back down to ground level, and make your way back up to the X platform. Hit the switch there. It should bring the platform, which was brought over from before, back to its original location. - Go back to the 2 platform, and reach the ^ platform. Here comes the tricky part. Face Ryu towards the wall (where the elevator is located), but make sure you're standing on the ^ platform. Wall run to the left, jump at the corner, run again, then jump one more time. Ryu should perform a triple wall jump. It might look impossible, but you'll notice that a small stone ledge supports Ryu's third path for wall running. You should land on the platform which the X switch retracted from before. This is probably the hardest part in the entire puzzle. Jump across, and leap to the step balcony. The chest on the right side contains a Great Devil Elixir, and the one to the left has a Life of the Gods. Look near the left chest for a platform, and leap to it. Then, jump again to the other side. Hit the switch, and it should elevate some stone stepways below. The chest at the far end has another Life of the Gods. Make sure you snatch Golden Scarab #3 which is located at the end of this stone walkway, past the chest. Now, jump to ground level, and you can go back and save your game if you wish. Instead, head back to the room which lowered the 3 platforms, then jump up the three giant steps. Read the Kunai note which flies by. *The note says that Muramasa has something very important to tell you, and it requires your immediate presence. This path eventually leads back to Tairon, by going through the Great Bridge.* >> NOTE: If you jump back into the arena where you fought Doku (and leave the switches where they were), you can fight 60 special Red Dragon Fiends. If you manage to kill them all, a chest will appear up top, in the upper right corner of the room. Proceed up just like you did (since the puzzle is solved). Inside the chest you'll find a Lives of the Thousand Gods. I'd like to thank Joshua Carvalho for coming up with an easier method of killing the Fiends. You can stand on either platform 1 or 2, and equip the War Hammer. Now, simply perform the XY, and YY combos on the Fiends to yield decent damage, but not being exposed. Only one rare attack on their part can slip through and lay down heavy damage. This makes the battle much easier to deal with. >> Continue ahead, and you'll eventually see a nearby chest. Open it up for a great Spirit Elixir. Up ahead is one of those special situations where you can kill 60 Sewer/Zombie Fiends for a specific reward. If you manage to kill all 60, a treasure chest will appear near the steps to the Imperial Palace. Inside, you'll find a Lives of the Thousand Gods. To make the battle easier, equip the Vigoorian Flails, as they tend to make the battle a lot more easier than trying to slice through with your slower Dragon Sword. Once you're finished here, look to the left of the large door, and check the ninja's body. You'll find Saru's Diary. Apparently, he died of the poor old curse - such a pity. Open up the large door, and Ryu will remove the bolt. You'll now be on the Great Bridge. Cross over, and head into the Great Bridge Square. You'll come across a new type of enemy, which are basically Ninja Fiends. They're definately not as hard as the original Black Ninjas you faced, but they are very fast, and have ranged magic. Head on through to the Clock Tower Plaza, and enter Muramasa's Shop. *The old man will ask to see your sword. After examining it, he says that the only way for this Dragon Sword to reach its true power (and match that of the Dark Dragon Blade) is to place a special Dragon Eye in this small socket. If you remember correctly, Kureha (the shrine girl in Chapter 2) was holding a small pendant. Ryu never took it, but rather placed it on her grave. Looks like we're going to have to do some gravedigging.* Anyhow, re-equip with elixirs (or any upgrades), and head back to the Great Bridge Square. Before going all the way up, go down the right alley. You should notice a large crack in a wall, along with blue glowing light. Equip a heavy weapon (War Hammer, Dabilahro) and bash the wall. Once inside, the chest has an Elixir of Spiritual Life. Wall run to the right platform, then wall run to the opposite balcony. The chest there has a Life of the Gods. Now, go back, and exit the Great Bridge Square. Cross the bridge, and you'll be back at the stairs to the Imperial Palace. Go right, and head up straight. Jump over the giant log. Check the nearby ninja body for a Map of Zarkhan. Be sure to save your game as well. Look along the right wall for three statue heads. Equip a heavy weapon, and smash the statue heads to receive Golden Scarab #4, and a Life of the Gods. You'll now be at Zarkhan Falls. Golden Scarab #5 is located in the bottom of the water pool below, along with a chest containing a Life of the Gods opposite of it (thanks to Joshua Carvalho). Dive down to reach it. Swim across, then leap into the cave behind the waterfall. Pull out a heavy blunt object, and smash the cracked wall in front of you. Head on through, and kill the 20 bats that fly down. Jump into the small pit, and check the ninja's body for a Map of the Caverns. Dive into the nearby water hole, swim through, and pop up on the other side. ______________ \ Ice Caverns } A creature will pop up. These are sort of like dinosaur fiends, except cold orientated. Avoid their primary grapple moves, and try using heavy weapons to knock their health off quicker. Kill all 6 of them, then do a double jump to reach the area above. Check the nearby chest for a Great Spirit Elixir. Jump across the open ledge, and save your game. Jump down to the area below. Kill the 4 Sewer Zombies, then wall jump to the area above. Jump again, and smash the ice wall. Kill 4 more sewer zombies, then go right. Run up and grab the ledge. Climb, then make a sharp right turn. Perform a lone jump + Y (downward attack) to smash the small ice hole in the floor. Drop below, kill four more sewer zombies, and jump up two more ledges to reach the Ruins. Go right, and grab the Shield of Vigoor. Drop down, and wall boost back up (in the narrow column area). Perform multiple bird jumps. Go back to the area below the bridge, and head to the far side. Do another multiple wall boost to reach above. Once up top, leap across, and save your game with the same point from before. Press X on the sealed door to combine the Shield of Vigoor to successfully unlock the Magma Caverns. ________________ \ Magma Caverns } Once inside, quickly grab the left stone tablet portion off the ground. Avoid the Dinosaur creatures which rise out of the lava. They'll spurt out fire in a radius, and also swipe at you if you get close. Grab the small clump of iron ore to the right. Now, leap over the first creature by jumping over him, then pressing A again to stun him (but also leap off of his head). Do the same thing for the second creature. Quickly rotate your camera to the right, and wall run along the right wall. But, only wall run, and Ryu should drop down to a small ledge on the right. Leap across, and grab the second clump of iron ore. Then, leap across right before the steam geysers. There are three streams of steam. Move forward as each one shoots, then wall run straight up (along the left wall) to grab a hold of the ledge. Shimmy across to the right, and wait for the steam geyser to shoot out twice. Cross it, and drop off. Run straight ahead, and leap over the Magma bridge to the other side. Grab the two clumps of iron ore, then jump back up. Go back, and now go down to your right. Four dinosaur fiends will rise from the ground below. The easiest way to defeat them is to equip a heavy weapon (preferably the Dabilahro), and use a combination of wall-run techniques. Stay mobile, these creatures are very dangerous as they have strong swipes, and can maul you down with a grapple technique. Hence why it's necessary to use heavy weapons, to actually inflict serious damage. Kill all 4 of them, then jump up to the area ahead. Slam the switch on the ground to make a stone platform rise from the lava below. Run across, avoid the first creature, then leap to the wooden twig. Swing across, and avoid the second creature. Be quick though as you only have a limited amount of time before the platforms lower. Leap across, and you can re-equip via the Muramasa Statue. Look past the statue, to your right, and you'll notice a wall protruding out of the lava (which points into a tunnel). Wall run along this wall, and leap off to the area ahead. Again, you'll be forced to deal with four Dinosaur Fiends. Grab the clump of iron ore, then jump to the platform. Open the door, and drop down to the right for Golden Scarab #6. Head back up, and you'll now be on a Balance Bridge. Basically, stand on one side for a bit to raise the part for the other side. If you need some iron ore, there's a clump right above you (from the door you entered). However, make sure you reach the elevated position above the opposite door for a chest containing 5,000 essence. Head to the opposite door, and kill the 15 bats. Continue through, up to the lava pot, and press X four times. *Ryu will drop four pieces of Iron Ore in. Eventually, the pot will boil over, and the lava will be poured into a small cog cast.* Head all the way back the same way you came, cross the lava area via the switch, then past the steam geysers. Go back out to the Ice Cavern Bridge, save your game, then drop below. Go back to that area, and you'll now notice that some stalagmites from before are gone (due to the heat of the lava). Go up to the Ruins, and grab the Cog inside the cast. You'll now have the Cog of Vigoor. Go back to where the stalagmites disappeared, and you should see a save point. Golden Scarab #7 is located on the ground, right next to this new point. Save your game, then smash the ice palette in the floor. Drop to the area below. *A large ice worm will pop out of the surface below, and prepare to gobble you up for dinner. Ryu prefers to differ.* - ICE WORM - Mini Boss - - A VERY easy creature which can be defeated in nearly a minute. For the - = most part, this worm will rotate around in specific patterns, and try = - to charge at you during specific times. Simply run up, use the flying - = (forward jump + Y) attack, then lay down a small combo. You can use = - Ninpo if you wish, but it's really not necessary. Simply avoid him when- = he charges at you, and run around while slashing him. Very easy; does = - not launch projectiles. - After defeating him, an aura will appear in the middle of the room. Press X to grab it, and you'll receive the Eye of Ice. Go to the corner of the room, and place it with the wall to open the door. Head on through, and bird jump boost all the way up top. You should pass a chest along the way. Once you're up top, here comes the tricky part. Walk off the ledge, and Ryu will grab a hold on. Then, press Down + A to drop down. Ryu should catch a hold of that ledge from before. Press Up + A to jump up, then open the chest for a Jewel of the Demon Seal. Head back up top again. Open the door, and save your game. Head back to the Magma Caverns, and cross the lava via the stone platforms. When you arrive the place where the Muramasa Statue was, press X along the left door to insert the cog in its slot. This will unlock the door. Head on in. Open the nearby chest for a Great Spirit Elixir, and save your game. Avoid the flame to your left, and continue on. When you reach the area with the cross flames, go to your left, and Golden Scarab #8 should be located in this corridor. Go straight up (once the flame dies down), and you'll be in a new room. Open the chest for a Great Devil Elixir, and head through the narrow hole. The door will close behind you. Suddenly, a large Fire Worm will pop out. - FIRE WORM - Mini Boss - - Slightly harder than the previous ice worm, but is basically the same - = opponent as the Electric Worms. Think of an electrified worm, except = - replace the element with fire. The only different between the two is - = that the Fire Worm shoots larger projectiles (fire halo-like objects), = - which means you'll have to dodge the attacks even better. Just dodge - = its whiplash attacks, and slash it whenever it approaches you. Do not = - stand in the center unless you want to be devoured. You can roll out of- = the way of the fire Halos. Avoid using Ninpo though. You'll want to = - save it up for the final boss. - >> NOTE: I'd like to thank coffinj for the following tip. Rather than trying to roll out of the way of the Halos, simply jump right when they are shot out of the creature's mouth. What'll happen is, Ryu will leap and go right through the ring. Much easier to dodge rather than sprinting around like a llama. After defeating the creature, leap across, and check out the aura for the Eye of Flame. Continue ahead. In the new location, check the chest on the right for a Life of the Gods. Head back to where you were, and smash the switch. It'll shut off a large flame for about ten seconds. Run straight ahead, leap to the twig, swing to the next one, and wall run twice to reach the area past the large flame. Press X on the door to open it up via the Eye of Flame. Save your game, and now head back up to the Magma Bridge. You may want to re-equip as well. Once you jump across the Magma Bridge, press X on the door to place both eyes in their respective locations. It will open up, you'll now be in a large U-shaped arena. Grab the Devil, Deity of Immorality off the stand. *After snatching the statue, a large Flame Dragon will rise from the lava below. Maybe you'd be better off putting that back on the stand? Nah, it's too late for that.* & =--------------- & ~= LEVEL TWELVE BOSS | Flame Dragon | DIFFICULTY: *** =~ & =--------------- & ~ For some reason, I found this boss particularly hard at first, but easier~ & the more times you faced him. Start off by equipping the Art of the & ~ Inazuma, and preferably the Dragon Sword. The Flame Dragon has primarily ~ & four different attacks. Its most damaging move is a dragon bite where it & ~ tries to crunch Ryu to death. This usually knocks off about 60% of your ~ & health, although it helps to tap down the buttons (to get Ryu loose from & ~ its mouth). You can avoid this by running back and forth, then leaping ~ & right before it hits you. It has a flamesphere attack which can be & ~ blocked (without taking damage, although you're temporarily stunned). ~ & It launches fireballs from its mouth, which can be evaded by rolling or & ~ jumping. Finally, it has a flame thrower attack where it sweeps across an~ & entire floor. Simply leap over the jet of flame to avoid it. Now, on the & ~ left and right sides are switches. You can stab these to elevate you to ~ & the upper area. You have two options. The boss is easier to defeat on the& ~ lower platform, but it takes a lot more time than expected. You'll also ~ & have to deal with the threat of fireballs (he doesn't launch them on the & ~ second floor). However, the bite attacks are more predictable. If you ~ & choose the upper platform, you won't have to deal with fireball attacks, & ~ but must be quick to avoid the bites. It's your choice. Regardless, avoid~ & his attacks, and the dragon will be exposed (with its head down). Strike & ~ it with a 5-hit combo, then repeat the process. You can also attack the ~ & dragon with the Inazuma Ninpo, as this does a fair amount of damage. & ~ Helps speed up the battle. This is another battle of patience. ~ & & **************************************************************************** * Alternate Boss Strategy (thanks to Phuc Tram) * **************************************************************************** * Rather than trying to evade and perform a bunch of goofy maneuvers, there* * is an easier way of defeating the Chapter 12 boss. This strategy requires* * a decent amount of life, but can be one of the quickest battles up to * * this point. Equip the Dabilahro, and Fire Wheels ninpo. Run as far as * * possible into the lava (next to the dragon), then cast the Fire Wheels * * ninpo. Meanwhile, try swinging away with these two combos: * * Whirling Empire Blade (X,X,X,X,X) Lv. 3 * * Flaming Hell Slash (X,X,X,X,X,Y) Lv. 3 * * At first, you may only get a few hits in. However, he'll eventually lower* * his head, leaving you with enough time to continue pounding his exterior * * shell. Make sure the Fire Wheels Ninpo keeps on burning, and this battle * * will be quick (despite slightly painful). Try entering the battle with a * * full health bar. You may never have to use a single potion, and the * * dragon can never hit you. * **************************************************************************** *After defeating the creature, the dragon will plummet into the lava below. Thankfully, it ends up dying so that you can use its lifeless corpse for a boost across the pit of lava.* Cross the body, and grab the aura for a Lives of the Thousand Gods. Open the door, and you'll now be completed with one heck of a Chapter. Category:Guide